


A forbidden love

by orphan_account



Category: The Lion King (1994), The Lion king 2 Simba's pride
Genre: Exile, F/M, Family, First Time, Forbidden Love, Past Relationship(s), Protectiveness, Relationship Problems, Romance, Running Away, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kion's exiled, Kiara loses it. She reveals a hidden love for Kion. Kovu's worried. I can't think of a summary! Oh and, Kiara having a cub with Kion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

KIARA'S POV

It was the last day he was good. I swear I could still hear his good side fighting to be out again. I wanted to help him so badly, but I was held back by my friends and father. I was crying to even think about it, I said that he would never be Mufasa. I was to sad to think before I said it. I couldn't think, I couldn't believe what happen. I'd just lost him, they didn't care. They don't care for him like I do. My mate doesn't care for anything but me, and he didn't think this was bad! I didn't even know how much I missed him right now, but I did. He was just comforting me and they think he was romancing me. Why would they think that? I already have Kovu. I just couldn't get it through my head that he was gone. I didn't even hear Kovu or my parents come in the cave.

"Kiara-"

"Shut up and go away."

"Sweetie, we-"

"Go away."

"Kiara-"

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

"Simba, Kovu, let's go. She needs sometime alone."

"I'm staying with my mate."

"FINE! IF EITHER OF YOU WILL GO! I WILL! AND DON'T FOLLOW ME!"

I ran out of the cave. Hoping that I could find him. I wish dearly he was still there. But he wasn't. I walked around the pridelands, until I found him walking to the boaders. I ran stright to him, he didn't see me. I called out to him, he turned around to see me. I was happy, but he still had a glare in his eyes. I didn't care. I hugged him. He wanted to pull away I was sure about that. I kept my position, not wanting to let go. Finally I pulled away. He had shock in his eyes, I saw his good side returned to life. I smiled and went back to hugging him. He hugged back this time. When we pulled away, he smiled. I did something I never thought I would. I pined him down on the ground and nuzzled him.

"Kiara? Why did you do that?"

"I don't know Kion. I really don't know."

"Listen, I can't go back. Unless you take the throne."

"I know, and I have a plan."

"What?"

"You come back with me and we rule the pridelands."

"Kiara, we can't do that! We're siblings!"

"I don't care! I love you!"

"Listen Kiara, if we do this, we could damge whatever you have with Kovu."

"I thought I loved Kovu, but I don't."

"Y-You love me more?"

"Yes. More than I should. But, if that means betraying everyone, I would do it. To be with you."

"Well, I guess I can give it a shot."

"Thanks Kion."

"Welcome Kiara."

KOVU'S POV

I couldn't believe that Kiara ran out of the cave. Didn't she know? Kion was showing Scar. But why did she cry? I thought that she hated Kion. I wonder if she'll be okay. I shouldn't go after her, after all she needs time to herself. I just hope she's okay. Simba told me that Kiara is strong and she'll be able to take care of herself, so I'm less worried about that. It doesn't help me that Kion could be anywere, and might hurt her. I hope he's gone and out of the pridelands. I just hope.

"Kovu, she'll come back."

"I really hope so Simba."

"We know that she just needed to clear her mind."

"Maybe, but....I want to look for her."

"Give her sometime and if she doesn't come back, we'll look for her."

"Okay. I hope she's okay."

"I hope so too."


	2. Chapter 2

KIARA'S POV

I woke up to the sun shining. I looked around to find myself under a tree, I was too tried to move. Then I heard a noise, it came from behind me. I saw Kion. I smiled, then I carefully nuzzled him awake. He opened his eyes like he did when he was a newborn and a very tried cub. He wanted to go back to sleep, I was sure of that. I nuzzled him some more when he pulled away. Confused and a bit hurt, I wanted to know why he pulled away.

"Kion? What's wrong?"

"I.....We....Kiara, we can't be doing this!"

"Kion, don't worry. It'll be fine."

"If you say so. What about Kovu?"

"Kovu....he'll learn to live with it."

"But!"

"Shut up Kion!"

Why did I yell? I stopped myself from being angry, but I felt like I was wrong to yell at him. I was surprised when he nuzzled me, maybe for comfont. I nuzzled back not caring that Kovu's looking for me, if he was, all I wanted was to be with Kion. When Kion pulled away, I felt empty, but I went back to nuzzling him. I swear if I have to go back to that mother of a hell hole, I will kill myself. I heard Kion yawn, I wouldn't let him go back to sleep so early.

"Oh no you don't Kion." I pined him down and nuzzled him with love.

"Why? Don't want your lion to go to sleep?"

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. You choose."

"I choose you don't want me to go to sleep."

"You're right. I don't want you to go to sleep."

"Well, what do you want to do Kiara?"

"Don't know."

KOVU'S POV

I kept looking for Kiara, where was she? I couldn't even see her, what if something happened to her? God I'm scared! Simba kept telling to calm down and that she was fine, but was she really? I'm not taking chances, I'm looking for my mate. What if Kion killed her? For revenge, I didn't mean it like that! I just meant it like he would get like Scar he kept acting like that. So why did Kiara just run off? Maybe Vitani knows where Kiara went, and maybe if Kion's still in the pridelands. 

"Vitani! Have you seen Kiara?"

"No, and she's not back yet?"

"No she's not!"

"Try asking Ono."

"Alright thanks Vitani."

"Welcome Kovu."

I ran off to find Ono. Wasn't Ono the keenest of sight on the guard? Yea he was. Maybe he could find Kiara and tell me where she was. I found the whole guard at their lair. When I walked in, they didn't look at me. I walked over to Ono, hoping that he would at least help me. 

"Ono can you help me?"

"Does it have me getting exiled?"

"What? No! Kiara's missing!"

"Kiara!?" The whole guard shouted at me when I said that.

"Yes! I can't find her!"

"Give her time Kovu. Maybe she just needs to take some time alone."

"But-"

"Her brother, our leader, was just exiled."

"I give up...."

"And why he was exlied him the first place?"

"I just saw Scar and He took over Kion, and I didn't know what to do!"

"You could've gave him a chance to explain."

They were right. I should've. That way Kiara would still be here. But I can't undo what I did. I just hope she's alright. I'll give her time on her own, that way she'll calm down. And return to me, to us. And then I'll give Kion another chance. The whole guard hated me. One for exiling their leader and two for letting Kiara go missing. I didn't want to lose Kiara.


	3. Chapter 3

SIMBA'S POV

Kiara hasn't returned yet and Kovu's been really worried. I do get it, their mates. I'm worried as much as Kovu's worried, but Kiara will return when she's ready. I saw Ono looking around for Kiara, I knew that Kovu asked him to. I went to get a drink from the waterhole, when I saw Kovu layying down with a sad face. I sighed, he really did miss Kiara. I kept my gaze on the water, that's when I thought I saw Kiara with someone else. I then knew that it was nothing, Kovu came up to me and wanted to talk. I knew this was hard on him, it was hard on me when my father died and when I found out that my mother died after the pridelands went back to normal.

"Kovu, she's alright."

"But Simba, she's your daughter! What if Kion already killed her!"

"Kovu, Kion won't kill her. And maybe it was wrong to exile him."

".....Maybe. But I still think it was right."

"That's what you think. But Kiara took it harder than anyone else, so just let her have time on her own."

"Okay."

Kovu went back to priderock leaving me alone. I saw what looked like a lion running away, and a lioness following. They might have had fear when they saw me, or at least I think they did. I started to go back to priderock, and when I got there Nala and Kovu had sad/shocked faces on. Nala had told me what Ono had seen. Kiara was running far away from the pridelands. Nala had nuzzled me for comfront, Kovu had Vitani for comfront. Maybe Kiara was still hurt over the fact Kion was exiled, and need somwtime alone away from the pridelands. In do time Kiara will come back and everything will go back to normal. I hope.

KION'S POV

I wasn't sure about the whole thing with me and Kiara, but if it meant I could go back to priderock or something, I was willing to give it a try. Kiara seemed more willing than me but I couldn't just say 'Hey Kiara we should go along with your plan' or anything! It was wrong to be doing this, I need to talk with grandfather Mufasa. I wanted to go somewhere Kiara doesn't know, but she loves me. I walked for what seemed to be hours to me, until I found some clouds that Mufasa could be hinding in and waiting to called out for answers.

"Grandfather Mufasa!"

'Yes Kion?'

"I need help."

'With what?'

"With Kiara and the exile I had."

'Kion, your not Scar. Kovu had the wrong idea. And with Kiara, if she loves you more than Kovu and more than she should, then you have love her with everything you got.'

"I do Mufasa."

'Then your all set for this. And just remember if-'

"I ever need help, you're always there for me."

'That's right. Good-bye Kion.'

"Bye Mufasa."

This couldn't be worse right? What if Kovu knew about this and wanted me dead? Would the guard do what he says? The guard only listens to me, I'm their captin. I'm really confused. I just want to go home and be with my family and guard. That's all I want the most.

KIARA'S POV

Kion wasn't taking this well, I saw him talking with Mufasa. Kovu did have the wrong idea! Just because Kovu's the king doesn't mean he alway's right! Daddy wasn't always right, he was wrong sometimes! But....I really want to just let go of me and Kovu. But now it seemed pointless that me and Kovu met and fell in love. I'm not giving up on Kion. I'm not even leaving him for a second.

"Kion, you okay?"

"Kiara, I just....I not sure about this."

"You say that everytime! Kion, it's okay. And believe me, Kovu will not find out!"

"What if he does Kiara!"

"Then I'll exile him! I'm the queen!"

"But doesn't the king have more power than the queen?"

"Not on my watch, I'll make sure he goes back to the outlands."

I hate that Kion's so unsure about this. But he's right, this is wrong. But there's no way that I'm giving up on him for anything. I love him too much to lose him for anything.


End file.
